


Pudding

by supreme_genius



Series: Grimm Ficlets [13]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 + 1 Fic inspired by my headcanon that Monroe LOVES pudding.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Grimm.  
> Juliette doesn't exist!

Monroe had made a too-fancy dinner, bought expensive wine, and even lit candles – that was the first time he fed Nick. Nick was the one to suggest dinner. Monroe had been excited that he’d get to spend some non-grimm time with his friend. He was wrong – Nick brought up geiers and asked about human organs. Of course, Monroe got way too in depth and started talking about testicles and wesen-enhancement of the sexual nature. Even before that, Monroe had chided him for not knowing what his favorite color was. _What an ass_ , he thought. Dinner ended with them finishing the wine and Nick going home. Monroe was left in the kitchen, scrubbing dishes, wondering why he couldn’t just be normal.

The second time Monroe fed Nick, they were eating croissants and drinking coffee in the park. Of course Nick had to mention the irony of them going for a walk in an off-leash dog park. Monroe growled, totally not amused – he let it go, though. Nick got a call from Hank, informing him of a new lead, and Monroe snuck the last croissant from the bag. Nick actually did apologize for having to leave. Monroe was left in the park, sitting alone on the bench with his coffee.

Monroe made Nick with a homemade pizza for his birthday – that’s the third time Monroe fed Nick. Nick was genuinely surprised, he never really celebrated his birthday. Monroe had also gotten him a gift – a few sketch books, those fancy art pencils, and some other miscellaneous art supplies to help add his own touch to the grimm books. They demolished the entire pizza, a six pack of Guinness, and a good portion of the chocolate cake Monroe also made. For the first time in too-many years, Nick had had a perfect birthday.

The next time Monroe fed Nick, it was Chinese take-out after burying a few reapers. It was a celebratory dinner of sorts for them. They’d sent the heads of two reapers back to their HQ. By now they had become really close, and Monroe didn’t even mind when Nick reached over and stole some veggie lo mein right form his container. Monroe just tossed a fortune cookie at his friend, hitting him in the cheek. Nick furrowed his brow, but unwrapped and ate the treat. He read his fortune: _expect a surprise from someone you love_.

The fifth time Monroe fed Nick, it was Christmas dinner. Monroe hadn’t had a family dinner in years – since he’d reformed. With Aunt Marie gone, Nick didn’t have anyone to have a holiday dinner with. Monroe invited him over, and he gladly accepted. They didn’t have a traditional Christmas ham, instead they had vegan salmon. Nick actually didn’t mind – Monroe was a great cook and dinner was delicious. They even exchanged gifts. Nick bought Monroe a new watch and a few books he had his eye on. Monroe, of course, bought Nick more art supplies. Nick had taken to painting lately even sold a few – one to Monroe who hung his over the fire place. They ended the night with eggnog and cookies.

There was one time when Nick tried to feed Monroe. It was a disaster to say the least. Monroe was knocking on the door about the same time Nick was running for the mop. He ran passed the door, opened it, and kept running. Nick had tried to make ravioli, but the pot boiled over. He was so worried about cleaning up the water that he hadn’t noticed the burn on his hand. Monroe helped him clean-up and even bandaged his hand. By the time they returned to the kitchen, Nick decided to give up on dinner and they ordered a pizza. Nick was upset, all he wanted was to treat his friend to a nice dinner, and he’d messed it up. As they were eating the pizza, Nick jumped off the sofa, remembering one part of dinner he hadn’t messed up – the pie. He comes back into the living room, pie in one hand, plates, forks, and a knife in the other.

“I forgot – I made pudding pie!”

“I love pudding!” Monroe’s eyes were as big as his face. He wouldn’t admit it, but you could bribe him to do anything with pudding.

As Nick was walking to the sofa, he tripped over the area rug. He fell onto the sofa and dropped the pie in his lap. _Way to go, real smooth_ , he thought. He tossed the plates and silverware onto the coffee table and sighed.

Monroe reached over, and scooped up some of the pudding from Nick’s lap with his finger. Nick just stared at him as he sucked his finger clean.

“I told you I loved pudding.”


End file.
